Let The Dead Things Lie
by Chaimera
Summary: Edward Masen led a relatively normal life, until the death of a distant relative brought him to Forks and Bella Swan. With mysterious deaths and disappearances surrounding them, can these two solve the mystery and find love? AU All human, cannon pairings.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer**: Twilight and all its associated characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

**Authors Notes**: Just a few things before I get started. This is my first Twilight story. The idea for the story itself has been floating around in my head for a while but it took these characters to really get it going. I've been reading a lot of stuff around the fandom and I really hope it's up to scratch as I'm having a heap of fun writing it. I encourage constructive criticism in all forms so please feel free to give me any pointers or point out any mistakes, but I will ignore flames. I don't have a beta, so any spelling and grammar mistake are mine alone. I will fix them if brought to my attention.

Enough of the boring stuff. I really hope people enjoy reading this story and please, please, please review as it will make my day.

_**Let The Dead Things Lie**_

_By Chaimera_

**Preface**

In the past, in my darkest moments, when I wondered about how I might die, I had never pictured it like this. Those images had varied, depending on my state of mind. From fantasies of dying old, fat and happy, surrounded by those that I loved, too much bleaker notions, alone and unhappy, slipping away quietly and unnoticed.

This situation was never one that had entered my mind. This dark hole was never what I saw in my future. A flurry of thoughts swept through my mind.

Anger. I was too young to die. I didn't deserve this kind of ending. Yet another unsolved murder for dodgy crime shows to ponder years from now.

Sorrow and regret. I would never get to say goodbye. Would never be able to comfort those closest to me. My father and mother, my best friends. I would never see them again.

Perversely, I also felt joy. Joy that, if I was going to die, that he was here with me. Joy that, even though meeting him had led me to this point in time, I had met him at all.

The pain flared and I cried out, hopeless.

"Bella! Bella, you have to move."

I lifted my dirty, tear-streaked face from the ground and stared at him. His eyes were maelstroms of emotion. Fear, anger, despair and love. More tears slipped down my cheeks, splashing on the dusty ground. I shook my head.

"I can't! I'm… I'm sorry. I can't." My voice cracked.

He struggled against the ropes that held him in place and let out a futile roar. I cringed, my head falling back against the floor.

"You can Bella. You have to. Just look at me." I didn't move. "Look at me, Bella!"

His shout caused me to jerk and I looked up. What I saw in his face took my breath away. It was rare to see that kind of faith anywhere.

"You can do it Bella. Just… Just try." His voice was soft and low now.

I nodded and pulled myself up, gritting my teeth against the pain. I was beyond hope at this point, so I could only pray his belief in me was enough to save us both.


	2. A Death in the Family

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its associated characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**Authors Notes:** The first few chapters of this story I'm going to put up fairly quickly because I already have them written and checked over, but after about chapter four, production will slow down a bit, just to warn you. Once again, any mistakes are my own and please leave a review. It would be much appreciated.

Edward POV

**Chapter One: A Death in the Family**

"Edward!"

I jumped when the voice of my roommate and best friend carried across our small apartment. I rolled my eyes at his impatience and threw my bag at him.

"Relax Jasper. I'll be there in a minute. Put this in the car. I have to call Carlisle."

Jasper grinned at me and dropped my bag at his feet. "Ok, but if we get caught in traffic, don't expect me to listen to your bitching and moaning all the way up there."

I flashed him an evil smile and picked up the phone. Carlisle picked up the phone after only a few rings.

"Edward, how are you?"

I smiled at my adoptive fathers up beat tone. "I'm fine Carlisle. How're you and Esme? I assume the second honeymoon is going well."

He let out a low chuckle. "You could say that. I'd say it's going better than well."

"Whoa old man. Too much information." I laughed. Carlisle had always been a little looser with the details with me than he had been with his own son. It wasn't something I was always grateful for.

"Sorry Edward. Thank you again for doing this. I know you'd rather be spending your break elsewhere. So, are you about to head off? "

"Carlisle, it's no problem. The least I can do really. Yeah. We're just about ready to go. So, how do I find this place?"

"Once you get into Forks ask for Chief Swan. Alistair was a paranoid old bastard. Most of the locals didn't even know he was there."

I sighed. "I have to talk to the police? Can't you just give me directions?"

There was a pause as I heard a woman giggle and speak from a distance over the phone. "I… um… Listen Edward, the place is the middle of a forest. You'd just end up in a ditch if I tried to give you directions. I gotta go… now!"

I laughed again. "Right. Don't have too much fun. Say hi to Esme for me."

"Will do." There was another giggle and the line went dead. I stared at the phone for a few seconds before shaking my head and turning towards the door. Jasper was waiting for me, bouncing from foot to foot and looking impatient. I grinned at him.

"Hey, would you mind if I had a cup of coffee before we left?"

He made an irritated noise and grabbed my arm. "Come on! Out!"

"Alright, alright. You do realise we are going to one of the most bleak places on the planet right?"

Although I'd never tell him, I was glad Jasper was taking this trip with me. From the sounds of things, Forks was my idea of hell. At least I could get drunk with my best friend and distract myself from the horrors of the small town we were about to travel to.

He shook his head. "I don't care. I want to beat the traffic. Go, go, go!"

I laughed under my breath as I let him usher me out the door and down to the car. In everyday life, Jasper was calm and stoic. Many people thought him rude and standoffish. Very few things phased Jasper Whitlock. I had known Jasper since I was thirteen years old though. I knew exactly what riled him up. What really annoyed Jasper was being late. I'd never met a more punctual person in my life. When we were fifteen we went on a double date with two girls from our school. We had agreed to meet them at 6:30 at the local movie theatre. Jasper had called his date at 6:31 to ask where they were. By 6:45, after the forth call, they had cancelled on us. I slid into the driver seat and turned up the stereo. It was a two hour drive to Forks, and I'd be damned if I had to listen to him complaining about us being late the entire way there.

~:~

When we drove into Forks, it was raining. From what Carlisle, and my brother Emmett, had told me, it did very little else there. The town centre was quiet, even on this Friday afternoon. There were two clothes shops, a hardware store, post office, convenience store and two bars along the main street. I kept driving until I saw the sign pointing towards the funeral home.

Few people turned up to the funeral of Alistair Cullen. A hunched woman with wispy grey hair sat opposite from us, clutching a handkerchief to her face throughout. A few other people sat at the back of the room as the local pastor read a short service. A man with a buzz cut and a heavyset woman with red hair sat on one side. They looked uninterested. I assumed they were locals, only in attendance to report any gossip to the rest of the population. On the other side, tucked into a back corner was a woman with long brown hair, which obscured her face. When it was all over and the coffin was removed for cremation, the room was empty with the exception of me, Jasper and the pastor, who approached us with a warm smile. He held out a hand, which I shook. Jasper simply nodded.

"You must be Alistair's family?"

I nodded and gave the man a small smile. "I'm his nephew." This wasn't strictly true, but I wasn't about to explain myself to him, and fortunately for me, he didn't seem to care much. "Unfortunately, my father couldn't be here at such short notice."

The man nodded his red face, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Of course, of course. It was all very sudden. Can I help you with anything at all?"

"Actually, could you direct us to the police station? I need to talk to Chief Swan."

The pastor smiled as he wrung his hands together. "Of course. Charlie was one of the few people Alistair confided in. Of course."

He gave us directions and wished us a pleasant stay in Forks. Although I doubted that, I thanked him for his help, shaking his hand again.

"Of course." He said one more time before disappearing.

~:~

I parked outside the station and leaned back in my seat, running my hands through my messy hair. Jasper was scowling out the window.

"I don't see why Emmet couldn't do this. He's the oldest. Shouldn't it be his responsibility? This place is like goddamn purgatory. Only more boring!"

"He had to work and besides, can you imagine Rosalie here? She'd go mental in about five minutes."

He laughed. "I can see the headlines now; Small Town Massacre: Frustrated Fashionista Suspected."

I grinned at him. "Something like that, yeah. How about you wait here and I run in and get directions?"

He nodded silently and returned to scowling at the rain. I rolled my eyes at him, for about the fiftieth time that day. I got out of the car and sprinted through the rain to the shelter of the station. When I entered, the reception area was empty. I was about to call out when I heard the door slam open behind me. I watched as the girl shook out her long brown hair. She was wearing tight jeans, a black, form fitting, turtleneck and black high-heeled boots that made her legs look like they went on for miles. She was soaking wet. She was gorgeous.

Before I could get a word out, she walked straight past me as if she hadn't seen me at all. Leaning over the counter she yelled into the back.

"Charlie! I've got your lunch." She glanced up at me, looking as if she'd only just noticed me, and smiled sheepishly.

"He always forgets to eat." She shrugged, blushing.

I can only assume I looked like a fish at that point, because I moved my mouth but no noise came out. She gave me a puzzled look but turned when one of the doors behind the counter banged open and a tall man with dark hair came striding out.

"Christ Bells, would you at least get an umbrella. You're going to get pneumonia."

She grinned at him, her big brown eyes sparkling. "You're welcome. I've got to get back to Alice. Are you ok for dinner tonight?"

The man smiled down at the girl. "You know, I survived well enough before you came along."

She laughed, and it sounded like sunshine against the pounding of the rain on the windows. "Oh yeah. Because TV dinners every night are sooo healthy."

The man laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Bells."

She gave him a dazzling smile and glanced at me briefly before disappearing back into the rain. I stared after her until someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned and inwardly cringed as the man gave me a stern look. A quick glance at his badge told me he was the man I was here to see.

I held out my hand. "Chief Swan, I'm Edward Masen, Alistair Cullen's nephew."


	3. A Shadow in the Doorway

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its associated characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**Authors Notes:** I would feel slightly bitter about the fact I have no reviews yet, but the fandom is so massive, I find I just can't manage it. I will not be down trodden though! I shall continue, even if no one reads (If you are sensing some small amount of desperation here, you would be correct). Anyway, the title of this chapter is metaphorical, as I couldn't think of anything else. Feel free to fire off some suggestions. As always, don't forget to feed the author. I hope you enjoy.

Bella POV

**Chapter Two: A Shadow in the Doorway**

I sighed as I parked outside the station, eyeballing the distance from my truck to the safety of the door. The rain was coming down heavily. I was going to get wet. Glancing around the parking lot I noticed a car that was out of place. Amongst the beat up cars of the locals, and the blue and white police cruisers, the shiny, silver Volvo looked conspicuous. No one in Forks ever bothered to keep nice cars. Everyone was aware it was a futile effort in our damp little town. I wondered, briefly, whom the car belonged to before getting ready to sprint to the door. I could only hope I didn't trip up and end up on my face. It was a likely out come.

I grabbed the lunch I had prepared for my father from the passenger seat and jumped out of car door. I raced through the rain towards the station. By the time I had flung open the door and jumped inside I was soaked. I shook the excess rainwater from my hair, which I had foolishly left loose today and jogged over to the counter and leaned over, shouting for my dad. I loved Charlie with all my heart, but the man couldn't prepare a decent meal to save his life. As long as I was living in Forks, I figured it was my duty to feed him properly.

As I waited for Charlie to emerge from his office, I suddenly realised I wasn't alone in the small reception area. I looked over and saw possibly one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. He was tall and well built, with messy bronze hair that fell over his eyes. It was his eyes that caught me because they were such a startling shade of green. Of course, they were hard to miss because he was openly staring at me. I realised with a start that I had just burst into the building, soaking wet and shouting, probably looking like some woman possessed. I hadn't even noticed him there. I gave him a small, embarrassed smile and could feel myself blushing under his gaze. His expression didn't change so I just shrugged.

"He always forgets to eat."

The man looked like he was about to speak but said nothing. I quirked my eyebrow at him and was about to ask his name before Charlie appeared with a bang of his door and an admonishment for getting wet. I exchanged a few teasing comments with him before heading back home. I glanced quickly at the good-looking stranger before heading back out the door. I had felt his gaze on my back throughout my conversation with my dad he was still staring at me when I left. As I jogged through the now slightly lighter rain, I looked over at the Volvo. There was someone sitting in the passenger seat but the driver seat was empty. The man must be the Volvo owner I decided. When I hopped back up into my truck I pulled down the overhead mirror and let out a small squeak of horror. I looked like I'd just been pulled from a hurricane. The first good looking guy to turn up in Forks since I moved back, and I had to look like the mad woman from the attic. I took a few calming breaths while pulling my fingers through my long hair. It was a futile effort. At least, I comforted myself silently; I probably wouldn't see him again.

~:~

By the time I parked on Main Street, outside a bright pink storefront that also doubled as my front door, the rain had stopped completely but a thick mist had settled over the town. I could barely see three feet in front of me as I opened the door to Boutique. A small brass bell tinkled over my head and the owner; also my best friend and roommate glanced up from where she stood. Alice Brandon was tiny, but she never let that stop her. The girl was a ball of energy and laughter that never failed to affect the people around her. She was a ball of sunshine in this perpetually rainy town. I met Alice on my first day of high school when I first moved to Forks at fifteen. We'd barely been apart ever since. When we both decided to move back to Forks after University, we moved in together in an apartment over the shop she had decided to open. Boutique was a high fashion oasis in our small town, bursting with designer names, expensive shoes and bags, and one off pieces designed and made by Alice herself. After two years it had become a kind of fashion cult destination. When Alice had first told me her plan I had told her she was mad.

"_Bella, if anywhere needs a fashion fix, it's Forks. I mean you have to go all the way to Seattle just to see the word Manolo written down, let alone actually get a pair. Trust me."_

She had stuck to her guns and was now a roaring success, with a highly popular online store to tie it all together.

Alice frowned at me as I walked over to the counter.

"God Bella, you look like a drowned rat. Haven't you ever heard of an umbrella?"

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed. "You're starting to sound like Charlie. What do you want for lunch?"

"Whatever. I have to finish up here and then I'll close up for the hour." She jerked her thumb at a closed dressing room and made a face, before pulling a black dress of one of the wracks and throwing it over the bar. "Try this. Black always flatters every form."

I bit back a laugh at my best friends' disgusted face and pushed through a door to the back room. Hidden behind boxes full of designer clothes was a stairs that led up to our small, two-bed apartment. Once upstairs I put a pot of home made soup on the stove and went to strip out of my wet clothes. I changed into a fresh pair of jeans and my favourite v-neck, fuzzy white sweater before curling up on the couch with a cup of tea. I flicked through a copy of Vogue while I waited for Alice to finish up. I heard the door open and Alice swept into the room, sniffing the air.

"Oooh, mushroom." She threw herself onto the couch beside me. "So, how were the crazies today?"

I grinned and poked her in the ribs. Alice loved to imagine that, as a psychologist that worked in the local hospital, my days were filled with crazy people. More often than not, I was just an anonymous person for them to vent at.

"No crazies today Alice. I just caught up on my paperwork and then I had to go to Alistair's funeral."

"Oh yeah. How was that?"

I shook my head. "Awful. There were only five other people there. And two of them were Nora and John. The minute I saw them, I hid in the corner. The last thing I wanted was an interrogation."

Alice made a face and shook her head. Nora and John had lived in Forks all their lives and made it their business to know everyone else's. They could ruin a reputation in less than a day if they put their minds to it.

"Oh but…" I grinned and Alice gave me a curious look. "There was the most gorgeous guy down at the station when I left Charlie his lunch."

She gave me an incredulous look. "Seriously? Here? In Forks?"

I nodded quickly. "Yup. Absolutely, drop dead, I never need to look at another man again, gorgeous."

"Wow. Who was he?"

I shrugged, looking chagrined. "Dunno. I burst in, soaking wet, looking like a lunatic. You should have seen the way he was staring. And then Charlie appeared. All I know is he was…"

"Gorgeous. I got it." Alice hit me with a cushion and got up to fetch our lunch.

We chatted about nothing in particular over lunch until my cell phone began to chirp beside me. I glanced at the read out and frowned. Charlie usually never called during work unless there was an emergency. I flipped open my phone.

"Charlie. Is everything ok?"

Alice looked up at me, concerned. I could see her straining, trying to hear the other end of the conversation.

"Yeah Bells, everything is fine. Listen, I've got Alistair Cullen's nephew up here looking for his place. Something's come up and I can't take him out myself. Could you?"

I frowned again. My fathers' voice was tight and strained. I knew there was something else. "Dad, what's wrong?"

There was silence for a moment and then a small sigh. "One of the girls has turned up."

My breath caught. Over the past few months, several girls, well young women, had disappeared from several towns in the area, including Forks. Seven were currently missing. Well, I noted absently as I processed the information, six were missing now.

"Bells, listen. I want you and Ali to be careful. Make sure someone knows where you are or where you're going."

I nodded. "Don't worry dad. We know. Listen, the girl…"

"I really don't think I should tell you Bella…"

I cut him off. "I'm going to hear it on the news anyway. I'd rather hear it from you."

I could hear Charlie grinding his teeth together. "It's not pretty Bella. It… It looks like she was tortured. Her injuries were…"

He trailed off and I looked, wide eyed, at Alice. "It's okay dad. Thanks. So, the nephew is at the station?"

Charlie sighed in relief, glad I had changed topic. "Yeah. I just need you to take them out to Cullen's place. You know how hard it can be to spot."

"Sure, sure. I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Thanks Bells."

When I hung up the phone Alice was looking at me curiously. In the back of my mind the phrase serial killer whispered menacingly before I shook it from my head.

"Bella…" Alice's tone was practically begging.

"They found one of the girls."

She gasped. "What? Alive?"

I shook my head and she sucked in a breath. I decided I wouldn't give her the details. Alice slid over the couch towards me and buried her face into my hair.

"I though stuff like that only happened in the Deep South?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I gently pushed her off me. "I've got to go. Apparently Alistair's nephew has shown up. Needs a guide to find the place. And don't you have a town full of fashion disasters to fix?"

She gave me a watery smile. "You're right. Ooh, hey. Maybe the nephew is drop dead gorgeous guy?"

I sighed. "I hope not. I've already made myself look like a crazy person in front of him. Knowing my luck, if it was him, I'd fall flat on my face the minute I saw him."

Alice giggled and handed me a hair clip. "Here. You're hair looks like you just fell out of a twister."

I stuck my tongue out at her and twisted my hair up behind my head. "Thanks Aunty Em." I leaned over and hugged her, kissing her cheek as I did.

"See you later."


	4. A House in the Woods

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its associated characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**Authors Notes:** So, here's the next chapter for anyone who's paying attention. I've nothing much to say today, except I'm having a really bad week and a review or two would cheer me right up. Pathetic I know, but it's the truth. Anyway, enjoy.

Edward's POV

**Chapter 3: A House in the Woods**

Chief Swan put down the phone and strode back over to where I stood. He had a long, lazy gait naturally, but the tension that was evident in his face and body made his walk jerky and rushed. He shrugged on his jacket and looked over at me.

"I've just been called out but my daughter knows where Alistair lived. She'll be out to you in about ten minutes. You understand."

The last part was a statement as opposed to a question. I nodded and held out my hand again.

"Thanks for all your help Chief Swan."

He shook my proffered hand quickly and turned to the door. "Not a problem. You need any more help, just call."

And then he was gone. I glanced around the now empty station. A phone rang in another room but no one answered it. I shrugged to myself and turned to head back out to Jasper. I wondered about the girl I had seen earlier. She had referred to the chief of police as Charlie, not dad so I doubted I would see her again. When I left the station I was relieved to see that the rain had stopped. However, an impossibly thick mist had descended around us. I could only vaguely make out the shape of my car as I headed towards it. I jumped in and cranked up the heater in an attempt to rid myself of the cold damp that seemed to sink to the bone. Jasper glanced over at me, an expectant look on his face.

"We have to wait." I said simply.

He groaned and gripped some of his blond hair in a fist. "Why?"

I laughed. His tone made him sound like a child who had been told he couldn't have his favourite toy. "Apparently the house is really out of the way and the Chief had to go out on a call, so he's sending his daughter to show us the way. She should be here soon."

Jasper let his head fall back against the headrest. "Crap. Now we have to deal with some hick chick. She'll probably talk our ears off about how great Forks is. Fantastic."

I grinned at him. "Gee Jasper. Aren't we tolerant and understanding? Besides, I saw some girl in the station earlier and she seemed fine. The daughter is probably going to be just as nice."

My best friend smirked at me evilly. "Checking out some small town tail, huh? I thought you had higher standards Edward."

I punched him in the shoulder. "Don't be a dick Jasper."

We both laughed and sat back to wait, turning up the music some more. We were both so lost in our own thoughts that we jumped when someone rapped on the window. I rolled down the window and was met by a pair of deep brown eyes that hadn't left my mind since I'd first seen them not an hour earlier. She was dressed differently now. A white, v-neck sweater, instead of the black one and her hair had been swept up into a knot at the back of her head, though some strands had come loose and were now framing her face. I didn't realise she had spoken until Jasper leaned over me and answered her.

"Yeah. I'm Jasper and the mute here is Edward Masen, Alistair's… nephew. Are you going to give us directions?"

She shook her head, looking at me with laughing eyes. "Kinda. You can follow me. I'm in the red truck." She gestured over her shoulder into the gloom. "You better stick close. This fog is pretty thick."

Jasper nodded. "Ok, thanks. We're right behind you."

She nodded and jogged off into the mist. I watched her fade into the fog before rolling the window back up. Jasper snorted beside me.

"Smooth man. Real smooth."

I just punched him again, which made him laugh harder. I saw headlights illuminate the gloom and followed them out of the car park.

Jasper glared at me expectantly. "Well?"

I avoided his gaze, keeping my eyes trained on the truck a head of us. "Well, what?"

He made an exasperated sound. "Please. One look at that girl and you were practically drooling. The last time you reacted like that to a girl we were fifteen and the girl in question had really big… Well, you remember. What's the deal?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. She just... She confuses me."

"That's the understatement of the decade. So, was she the one you saw in the station? I've got to admit, she is hot."

I just rolled my eyes and declined to answer him. I was to busy trying to figure out for myself why I reacted the way I did. There was just something about her…

For fifteen minutes we tailgated the beat up old truck as it wove through misty back roads. After a while she turned off the road and headed down a long, wooded driveway. I raised my eyebrows as we crept down the unpaved drive, stones crunching loudly under the tires.

"Wow. This isn't spooky at all."

Jasper chuckled. "Scared of the misty woods Edward?"

He was about to say something else but he trailed off, his jaw dropping as the truck in front of us stopped. We pulled up beside it and stared in shock. The house was huge. A big black shape looming out of the mist surrounded by towering spruce trees. In the distance you could hear the sound of a small river rushing by. On closer inspection, the house was red brick which had darkened over time. Much of the front was covered with thick ivy which, in some places, threatened to creep through windows and into the house itself. A large wooden porch stretched along the front of the house. It looked like it had been white at some point, but the paint was faded and chipped, some mouldy looking wicker chairs and a rusty porch swing the only furnishings there. The large windows were black, giving away no clue as to what might be inside. It was not what I had been expecting.

"Holy crap." Jasper put his jaw back in place just long enough to speak. "This place looks like it came straight out of a Hammer Horror movie."

I smirked at him. "What's the matter Jazz? Afraid Vincent Price might jump out at you?"

I got out of the car and glanced over to watch the girl jump from the cab of her truck and slam the door behind her. She walked around to me and stuck her hand out, blushing slightly.

"I… um… I'm Bella Swan. We didn't really get a proper introduction earlier."

I stared down at her. She seemed much more nervous than before as she spoke. The blush was really quite attractive on her. Determined to actually speak to her now that I had the chance, I flashed her a wide smile and took her hand.

"Edward Masen. It's nice to meet you Bella."

She smiled back and relaxed a little. "Nice to meet you too. So, I didn't think Alistair had a brother. He never mentioned any."

I was surprised that this gorgeous young woman knew my dead relative on a personal level at all. "Well, he doesn't actually. My father, Carlisle, is his cousin, and his last living relative. He was asked by Alistair's lawyer to come up but he's out of the country at the moment."

Bella nodded, more of her hair escaping from her clip. "I see. Well, do you guys have a key?"

Jasper stuck his head out of the car. "You do have a key, right?"

I looked over at him sheepishly. "Actually, the lawyer is supposed to meet us here and give us the key. Mr. Yorkie."

Bella sighed beside me. "We're in for a wait then boys. Mr. Yorkie is not known for his stellar time keeping."

I heard Jasper growl as he withdrew back into the car. I turned back to Bella and frowned. "'We'? You don't have to stay with us you know."

She shrugged. "I know this house pretty well. I figured I'd give you the tour, show you a few of it's… um… quirks. But I can go if you like." She looked at the ground and turned to leave.

"No!" My hand shot out, grabbing her shoulder. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and a small smile gracing her lips. "I mean, I'd like it if you gave us a tour. Much appreciated."

I could hear Jasper laughing hard from the car. I glared at him through the windscreen before focusing on Bella again. She was giving me a bright smile that made my heart thump a little faster.

"So…" I stammered slightly, looking for an appropriate topic of conversation. "This place is kinda creepy, huh?" _Oh yeah, that's cool_ I thought to myself scathingly.

Bella however laughed, and nodded her head quickly. She looked at me with mischievous grin.

"Wait until you're here during a thunder storm."


	5. A Scream in the Silence

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its associated characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**Authors Notes:** A big, long chapter for you this week folks. The mystery (at least, I hope it's a mystery and that you guys won't figure it out) begins now. A quick story to amuse you before I begin; I had my University graduation yesterday (I have letters after my name now) and as I was going to collect my robes, all dressed up and pretty, in true Bella form I tripped and fell on my face in the car park in front of everyone and so, I had to go through graduation with a rather painful and bloody skinned knee. The irony of the situation was not lost on me. Just thought I'd share that with you.

Anyway, a big thank you to sakari-x and Abbie Susie Q. You have no idea how much you guys cheered my up last week. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Don't forget to feed the author folks. Reviews are like cookies to me.

Bella POV

**Chapter 4: A Scream in the Silence**

Forty five minutes after we had arrived at Alistair Cullen's house I was sitting on the rusted old porch swing with 'drop dead gorgeous guy'. Edward Masen was charming, funny as hell and, if I haven't mentioned it before, gorgeous. I was trying to play it cool and failing miserably. I laughed at nearly everything he said, forgot to speak once or twice and smiled until my face hurt, but I couldn't help it. I'm sure I was blushing furiously the whole time as well, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Despite being a qualified psychologist, I found it hard to connect with new people. With Edward, it seemed effortless. After discussing how spooky the house was, topics of conversation had ranged from movies and music to politics and places we had travelled. I'd never been able to talk so easily with a guy before. I looked over at him from under lowered lashes. He was laughing at something I'd said, his eyes closed, running his hand through his already dishevelled hair. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered slightly, gazing out over the drive. I wondered if Mr. Yorkie would ever show. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Are you cold?"

His green gaze warmed me almost instantly, but I nodded. "A little bit. It's this mist. The damp just sinks into you."

He nodded back. "Yeah. I noticed that. Hang on a second."

He rose and ran towards his car. He opened the door and exchanged a few words with his friend before grabbing something from the back seat and turning back towards the house. This time, his friend joined us. I smiled as he handed me a blanked. I threw it around my shoulders, leaving enough for him to use to if he wanted. I secretly hoped he would. I was never averse to sharing body heat with an attractive man. I smiled at Edward's friend apologetically.

"I'm sorry. What was your name again? I've got a memory like a sieve."

His friend, who was taller than Edward with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes, smiled and shrugged. "Jasper. Bella, right?" I was sure he was asking just to make me feel better. He had a slight southern edge to his accent and he offered up a small smile when I nodded.

"Yeah. So…" I looked between the two of them. "How long are you two staying in our delightful town?" Sarcasm laced my voice.

Jasper grinned at me. "Not a fan, huh?"

I grinned at him. "I grew up here and my family and friends are here, but if I could move them all to somewhere with some sun and a bit of heat, I'd do it in a flash."

They both laughed and Edward sat back down beside me. "We're not sure how long we're staying. A few days at the very least. We have to go through the house, get it valued, see if there are any repair jobs to be done before we put it on the market."

I smiled and they looked puzzled. "I think you boys may be spending a little more time in Forks than you thought."

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll see once we get inside." As I spoke we could hear the screech of tires on tarmac and the crunch of gravel as someone took the turn to the drive way too quickly. A black Ford screeched to a halt inches away from the bumper of Edwards Volvo and I could feel him flinch beside me. We both rose as a short, balding man in a crumpled brown suit emerged from the car looking stressed. I waved at him from the porch.

"Hi Mr. Yorkie." He looked up as my voice carried across to him.

"Is that the lovely Dr. Swan I hear?"

I rolled my eyes as the two guys gave me a curious look. "I thought I asked you to stop calling me that."

He puffed up to us and grasped my hand briefly before giving me what I'm sure he thought was a roguish smile. "I'll stop when you stop calling me Mr. Yorkie."

He turned to the two guys, rummaging in his pockets. "So Mr. Masen?" He looked between the two of them until Edward stepped forward. "Ah, yes. Mr. Masen, here are the keys," He pulled out a ring that held at least ten keys on it. Edwards's eyebrows shot up. "And I will be back on Monday to sort out the details of the will."

It was Jaspers turn to look shocked. "Monday? Why wait until Monday?"

I looked at the ground, trying not to laugh. Jasper sounded so panicked. Mr. Yorkie seemed oblivious to Jaspers agitated state and just chuckled.

"Got big plans this weekend. I'm heading off fishing."

I coughed, covering up a laugh that I couldn't suppress and looked at the balding lawyer. Edward shot me a look.

"I… ah…Are you going out with Billy and my dad?"

He nodded. "Yep. I think it's going to be a good haul this week. Are you gonna fry up some of the fish just like you used to? Damn, that was good."

Edward and Jasper chuckled lightly and I blushed. "We'll see."

"Well then." He smiled around at the three of us and handed Edward the key ring. "I'll see you gentlemen on Monday. I'll be seeing you Dr. Swan."

I laughed and waved him off. "Bye Mr. Yorkie. Say hi to Eric for me."

"So," I turned back to Jasper, who was smirking. "A doctor and she cooks. I'd hang on to this one Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend in the ribs. He looked down at the bunch of keys in his hands and then back at me.

"Um, Bella? Do you know which is the key to the front door?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry. I guess this is going to take just a little longer."

Jasper groaned loudly and let his head bang against the door. I shot Edward a questioning look but he just laughed. After a few minutes we finally managed to get the front door open. Edward stepped back and waved his arm, gesturing for me to go in first. I smiled at him and walked inside. As I did, my foot caught on the bottom of the door frame. I groaned inwardly as I felt myself pitch forward, tensing as I anticipated my impact with the floor, but it never came. I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed profusely as Edward lifted my up and set me on my feet. Both he and Jasper were chuckling quietly. I turned to face him apologetically.

"Sorry about that. I'm a bit clumsy, or, as Alice likes to call me, jeopardy friendly."

He raised an eyebrow. "That happens a lot, does it?"

I nodded and he laughed again. "Well, I'll just have to keep an eye on you. Come on you can give us that tour."

"Right."

I walked forward into the hallway and heard small gasps from the two men behind me. I understood their reaction. I remembered the first time I'd seen the house. I was eleven, in Forks for the summer to visit my dad. At the time I had lived in Phoenix with my mother but travelled out to Forks every year for two months to spend time with my father. When I was fifteen my mother got remarried and I made the decision to move to Forks to give her some time with her new husband. Neither she nor I ever dreamed I would end up liking the dreary little town. The first time I'd seen this house, I'd been terrified of it. It looked like exactly the kind of place that might harbour ghosts or monsters. The hallway was huge, with big oak doors on both sides and a massive staircase in the centre. I walked over to the wall and flipped on the lights, which flickered a bit before coming to life. The place was as dusty as it had always been and looked like the set of a horror movie, but I was comfortable with the creepy feel of the place now.

I turned back to the guys and giggled at the looks on their faces. They both seemed to be stuck somewhere between shock, awe and horror. Jasper turned to Edward.

"I can't believe you volunteered us for this. It's going to take forever!"

Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair once before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "… This is not what I was expecting."

I giggled again and they both glared at me. "It rarely is." I decided to offer an olive branch and give them a chance to relax. "Do you guys want some tea or coffee or something, to warm you up?"

The both nodded, a hopeful gleam in their eyes. "Ok, follow me boys." I led them down past the stair case, talking as I went.

"Alistair didn't use many of the rooms. Down here he only ever used his study and the kitchen really, but there's a reception room, living room and dining room. His study is over there." I pointed to a big oak door which was previously hidden in the shadow of the large staircase. A small door in the side of the stairs opened up to reveal a small set of stone steps which led down into the kitchen. A large wooden table, surrounded by mismatched chairs, sat beside the window which looked out on the over grown garden at the back of the house. There was a large fireplace and a big iron range which I was sure hadn't been used in decades. A small electric stove stood beside it, looking out of place as always. I walked over to the counter and filled the kettle before opening a cabinet.

"So, tea or coffee?"

"Coffee."

They both spoke at the same time. I pulled out the instant and a box of peppermint tea for myself. I turned and leant back against the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"We might as well get your stuff in while we wait." I grinned. "Then I can give you a proper run down of the horrors that await you."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "It can't be that bad. Right?" He sounded hopeful.

I just chuckled. "You can keep hoping Jasper. Let's go get your stuff."

As the three of us walked back towards the hall my phone chirped. I fished it out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. I rolled my eyes and looked at the boys. "You go on, this is going to take a few minutes."

They looked at me curiously as I flipped my phone open but smirked when I spoke. "Hi mom."

"Bella, I was so worried. It's a Friday so I called the hospital and they said you weren't there and…"

I groaned. "Mom, I told you not to call me at work. Even if I was there how do you know I'd be available?"

I could practically hear her thinking, trying to make up a good excuse. I loved Renee dearly, but she could be a little flaky and immature and there was nothing she loved more that hearing my workplace gossip. Every time she called, she would try to find out what was going on in my life from which ever of my colleagues picked up the phone, never actually calling my office extention. She also liked to call Alice whenever she felt like checking up on me. Unfortunately for me, my best friend was as much of a plotter as my mother.

"You always have time for me. I'm your mother." Was her eventual reply. My eyes rolled so far back in my head, I could have sworn I saw the roots of my hair.

"It's a hospital mom, not a day spa. I can't just talk to you when ever you want."

I heard her let out a gust of air. "Well, why aren't you in work then?"

Trust her to turn the tables on me. "I was in this morning. I took the rest of the day off to attend a patients' funeral."

"One of your patients' killed themselves. Oh, I'm so sorry honey."

"They didn't kill themselves. Not all of my patients' are suicidal. In fact, nearly none of them are. He died of a heart attack."

"Are you sure, because I read once that if you take too much of some drug it looks like a heart attack but…"

"I'm hanging up now mother."

"Bella, don't you da…" I snapped the phone shut, cutting of my flighty mothers' threat before she could finish it. I would call her back later. I rubbed my temples slightly, attempting to ward off the headache I could feel coming on.

"Alistair was a patient?"

I jumped a spun around, stumbling slightly as I did. Edward was standing in the doorway, staring at me. His eyes were wary as he looked at me. Something was wrong but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was like he was looking at me through new eyes, and, it appeared, his new view was not very flattering.

I shrugged slightly. "Kind of. It's complicated. I've known Alistair since I was eleven years old. When I moved back here about two years ago my dad asked me to go and talk to him. He was worried that his paranoia was getting worse. It started out as an attempt by me to treat him, but, we became friends. I would come over every week and we would just talk." I looked back at him, attempting to match the strength of his gaze. "He was my friend."

Edward nodded, but his eyes were still guarded. "So, you're a…"

"Psychologist."

"Right."

I turned and focussed on making the tea and coffee but I could still feel his gaze on my back. The silence was becoming uncomfortable. I handed him his coffee and sighed.

"Bad experience, huh?"

He frowned at me. "What?"

"With a psychologist. Did you have a bad experience?"

He stiffened and took a step away from me. "You could say that."

I offered him a small smile in the hopes that he wouldn't hold my profession against me. "Well, don't worry. I don't plan on trying to get inside your head."

He smiled back at me, but it didn't reach his eyes and his body was still tense. I was about to ask him if he had a problem with me staying when Jasper appeared.

"God, I need that coffee. Give it here."

I laughed and handed him the mug, as he settled himself in a chair by the scarred table.

"So, Bella, tell us about yourself."

A glanced nervously at Edward who was glowering in the corner before sitting down by Jasper. Despite his originally quiet demeanour, Jasper seemed to have a feeling of peace about him.

"Well, I'm a psychologist at the local hospital. In a place this quiet there isn't a lot of emergent psych cases so mostly I do trauma counselling with patients and their families. I have quite a few private patients too. I live in the centre of town with my best friend Alice. She owns a shop here. She's a bit, well, I suppose crazy is a bit strong. Energetic. Alice is energetic. What about you guys?"

I didn't fail to notice Jaspers eyes flick to Edward when I mentioned what I did for a living but he smiled when I asked my question.

"We share an apartment in Seattle. I'm a counsellor actually. I'm ex-military and I do a lot of work with men who have PTSD and their families. I also do some work with families who've lost loved ones overseas. Edward here is a music teacher in a private academy."

I looked over at him. "What do you play?"

He glanced at me and then returned to staring daggers out the window. "Piano."

"Oh. Do you write as well?"

He nodded shortly and continued to stare out into the growing darkness. I laughed uncomfortably.

"Well, then it's not going to be all bad for you. There's a piano in the living room. I'm not sure what kind of shape it's in though."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, finishing our drinks. My headache had come on in full force now. I rubbed the base of my skull and sighed.

"I should go but…" I dug around in purse and came up with my card and a pen. I scribbled on the back of it. "Here's my cell if you guys need anything. If you're looking for a place to eat tonight there's a diner in town or a bar on the main street; Smiths. Me and Alice go there every Friday. Come and join us if you feel like it."

I handed the card to Jasper who took it and then grabbed my hand, smiling. A wave of calm washed over me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks for all your help Bella."

"No problem." I got up and headed for the door before remembering something. "Oh, I just remembered. I left some books with Alistair the last time I was here. He probably left them in his study. Do you mind if I grab them before I leave?"

I looked over at Edward who just shrugged. "Sure."

I looked at the floor. "… Thanks. Well, bye."

I turned and practically ran out the door, tripping slightly on the top step in my haste to leave. I closed the door to the kitchen behind me but not before I heard Jasper begin to talk angrily. I shook my head and headed towards the study. It was dark outside now, the short evenings made even worse by Forks perpetually gloomy weather. I stepped inside and flipped on the light. I looked around and forced back a few tears. There were two large arm chairs beside the fireplace which still held ashes. An empty brandy glass and a book were sitting on a table beside one of the chairs, unmoved since the owner had passed on. I had spent many hours in this room, listening to Alistair's often insane conspiracy theories, debating with him over various topics or just telling him about my week. Despite his issues, he had been a good man and a good friend. I walked over to the giant mahogany desk and began searching for my books when I began to notice that something was off. Alistair had been paranoid but he also had a touch of OCD. Despite the fact that he had left much of the house fall into disrepair, in the rooms that he used, everything had to be just so. His books, papers and other items were always perfectly arranged. He put them that way without even thinking about it. I looked at the surface of the desk. There were papers messily stacked in one corner and a book had fallen to the floor beneath the leather chair. I looked around the room more closely, examining the book shelves and cabinets. Nothing was where it should have been. It was if someone had searched through everything and then gone to great lengths to make it seem as if the room hadn't been touched. Only someone who had been there often would notice, and asides from myself, my father and Alistair himself, I could think of no one else who would be familiar with the room. I felt something tugging at the back of my mind, as if there was something important that I just wasn't seeing. The last time I had seen Alistair, a little over a week ago he had seemed fine. Paranoid and nervous, but no more than usual. When I was leaving he had gripped my hand fiercely between his and urged me to be careful. I shook my head but the feeling refused to leave. As I turned to leave, I spotted my books on top of a tall cabinet. Frowning, I grabbed a step ladder and climbed up to reach them, wondering why he would have put them there. As I rescued my books from their high perch the lights flickered and suddenly I was surrounded by darkness. I heard a shout and muffled laughter from the kitchen. I froze atop the ladder and stared around the room. I couldn't see a thing.

"… Shit it!"

My clumsy nature was not exactly suited to dismounting ladder in pitch blackness. Tucking my books under my arm I carefully began my decent, pausing before every step to make sure by footing was secure. I sighed in relief as I took my last step, landing safely on solid ground. I laughed at myself and turned to leave the room. As I did, my heel caught in the rug at my feet and I went down. I cried out as my arm connected painfully with the step ladder. I rolled over and stared at the dark ceiling.

"Damn it! Ow!"

I heard running and then the door was flung open and a faint light shone in my direction.

"Bella?"

I was surprised to hear Edwards' velvety voice laced with concern. I sat up and looked at them. Jasper held a silver lighter in his hand and Edward was using his phone for light. Edward darted forward and knelt beside me.

"Are you ok?"

I examined my arm in the dim light. There was already a red mark from where I'd hit it but I knew it was nothing serious. I looked up to be met with breathtaking green eyes that were full of concern.

"I'm fine. Just a bruise. Sorry if I scared you."

I watched sadly as his gaze became closed off once more and he stood, offering me a hand to pull me up. I took it and it felt like electricity flowed between us. I gasped softly, wondering how I'd not noticed that earlier when we'd shook hands. Once I was standing he dropped my hand and took a step back as if I had burned him. My arm ached and I cradled it between my other arm and my body.

"The… um… the circuit box is in the cellar. The door directly on your left when you go into the kitchen."

Edward nodded and nearly sprinted out of the room. I gave Jasper a weak smile and bent to pick up my books but he got there before me. He smiled at me sadly.

"I'll walk you out."

We walked to my truck in silence and he put the books on the passenger seat before speaking to me again. He scratched the back of his head and looked at me sheepishly.

"Look, I'm sorry about him. He's…"

I shook my head, holding up a hand to stop him. "It's fine Jasper. Seriously. I understand."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

I shrugged. "I think I do. Edward doesn't want someone trying to analyse him. I can sympathise with that." I hopped up into the cab of my truck. "I meant what I said earlier. Call if you need anything and feel free to join us tonight in Smiths if you like."

He nodded. "Thanks."

I started the engine and Jasper jumped as the engine roared to life. I grinned at him and waved as I headed back towards town.

~:~

When I got home, I avoided going through the front of the store, which Alice had already closed up for the evening. Instead I used the back entrance, which was located down an ally way beside the building and led directly into the store room. I slammed the apartment door and threw my purse on the floor. Alice looked up from the couch and frowned.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer, but I groaned as I threw myself down on the couch beside her, putting my head in her lap. She sighed, exasperated and started to play with my hair.

"Headache?"

I nodded. "But I think I need to get drunk."

She squealed and jumped up and down slightly, jostling my head in her lap as she did. "Ooh, I love drunk Bella. She's way more fun than regular Bella."

I couldn't help but laugh, pinching her arm in retaliation as I did. "Shut up!"

She grabbed my arm and examined the darken bruise there, her eyes narrowed. "What happed this time?"

"My heel got caught in a rug."

"Ahh, I see. But what else has got my bestest of best friends down this evening?"

I rolled over so that I was looking up at her. "That guy…"

"Drop dead gorgeous guy?"

"Yeah, that guy, well, he was the nephew."

"That's great Bella."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Yeah, I thought so too. We were getting on really well until he found what I do and suddenly he was drop dead gorgeous asshole. It was like a magic trick. Now you see him, now you don't."

"Really?"

"Yup. Completely shut down. I think he has had bad shrink experiences in the past. His friend was nice enough though."

Alice looked at me for a moment and then nodded to herself. I knew her well enough to know that this meant she had just decided on a plan of action.

"Ok then. Operation Forget About Gorgeous Guy is a go. We can call it Fag for short."

I snorted. "Operation Fag?"

"Yup. Now, get your butt off the couch and in to the shower. I'm going to go get you something to wear that makes you look so hot, if he does show up, he'll fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness right there."

I laughed and stood, making my way to my room. "Ok, but don't go too over board. It's only Smiths after all."

I grabbed my books from the counter top and brought them with me. Tossing them on the bed, I didn't notice until I'd tugged my sweater off that a piece of thick paper had fluttered from between the pages. When I unfolded it I was unable to contain my gasp. I sat down heavily on the bed, unable to wrap my mind around what was written in front of me.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I know you think I am just some crazy old man, but trust me when I tell you; you are in danger! If you have found this note, then I am dead. I cannot tell you how or why, but you probably know more about it then me if you are reading this. Don't tell Charlie anything yet. I don't want you to end up like those other girls. Please, Isabella, heed this warning. _

_Your devoted friend, _

_Alistair_


End file.
